1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a discharging method and a hot-cathode type small fluorescent lamp using said discharging method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cold-cathode type small fluorescent lamp as a backlight of a liquid crystal display unit has been heretofore well known.
In the conventional cold-cathode type small fluorescent lamp filament-like electrodes are provided on opposite ends of a glass tube, and a high voltage is applied to said electrodes to discharge. Since a high voltage has to be used, a DC--DC converter is required, resulting in a problem of greater cost. In addition, there is a problem in that noises are generated in peripheral devices due to the presence of the converter.